


Time-Out

by get_glitch3d



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Royal Blue, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anything i write having to do with arthur is tagged as royal blue, arthur is obnoxious as EVER, babysitting arthur is hard, he looks like a puppy tbh, it'll get better I promise, lara is a bit ooc in the first chapter, pizza dilemma, pizza problems, the first chapter is kind of weird, time out jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get the lucky job of babysitting Arthur, mainly because Vega is too fed-up with him to do it herself. Pizza dilemmas and sexual tension ensues. You can finally say;</p><p>"I've made it, mom! I'm babysitting a grown man!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write this shit?

“You need a baby-sitter.” Lara Vega informed, getting an obnoxiously irritated look from Arthur. “I would do it myself, but I really don’t want to.”

“Wouldn’t it be fun to spank me when I’ve been bad, though?” He asked flirtatiously. Vega rolled her eyes, her crossed arms shifting slightly. Someone knocked sharply on the door, snapping Arthur from his thoughts.

He groaned and stood, pouting as he practically threw himself at the door.

“Quit throwing a fit, that’s probably her.” Vega stated, gesturing to the door. Arthur threw an eye roll in her direction and took in a deep breath, grasping the door handle before twisting it. He flung open his door and immediately stood straighter. Vega noticed this and rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

“Hello.” Arthur smirked, watching you. You stared at him, unimpressed with him already. Vega walked to the door, smiling at you. She gestured for you to come in and you completely blew past Arthur, barely brushing against him as you followed Vega. “Come in.” Arthur mumbled, closing the door. He went to walk over to you, but Vega shooed him.

“We need to have an adult conversation.”

This earned her another eye roll. That seemed to be the only action they could do... Roll their eyes into oblivion. 

“Here’s the low-down; he’s very flirty.” Vega informed, talking quietly to you. “He’s obnoxious, big-headed and irritating.”

“Great.” You muttered, glancing at the man. “What else?” You were beyond annoyed that Vega asked you to do this, but you're here, aren't you?

“Expect him to flirt, it’s his default mode, like I said, he’s very flirty." Vega warned. "Just order pizza, feed him, watch some t.v with him and then make him go to bed.”

“You’re making him sound like an eight year old. He’s not a kid.” You replied, your eyes narrowing a bit as your eyebrows furrowed. "I'm pretty sure children don't have muscles like that." You observed, a bit distracted before Vega snapped you back to the conversation.

“Ha!” She laughed mockingly, getting Arthur’s attention as she was completely ignoring the muscles comment. “And you’re not named (Y/N), what other lies are we telling?”

You sighed. “Fine, I’ll treat him as a kid. Is there a time-out corner somewhere around here?”

“Make one.” Vega told you. She patted your shoulder and thanked you. “I have work to do, bye.” She left quickly, barely giving you two any time to register it. 

Arthur stared at you, and you stared at him.

 

“You want pizza?”


End file.
